A Lovely Change
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: It's the same old same old in Whites-vill ERM! I mean, WOODCREST. And Huey Freeman is the same old 11 year old boy, reading the same old Newspaper, on the same old year. Nothing really changes. Much to his despise. But, there IS something different about 11 year old Jazmine. Will he take notice of this change? Well, let's face it, he doesn't have a choice when it comes to her!


_I'M Baaaaaccck! XD! Anyone Miss me?**  
**No, ok ._. Lol, I hope you enjoy this short little one shot. I love writing One-Shots. And they seem to be lacking in this fandom :/_  
_Well with the BOONDOCKS RETURNING with a Season 4! I think I won't have that same problem anymore, but for now..._  
_Ah-hem._  
_REad ON! PEACE!_  
_Man, I missed that :,)_  
_And I don't own the boondocks, if I did, There would be MORE JUEY X)_

* * *

**A Lovely Change**_  
_

_"I am not concerned about the very poor, they have a safety net." _ _I am 80% sure, that this man, is some way related to Ronald Reagan. There is no way they couldn't be. _

Flipping through the news paper, Wind running through the thickness that is his hair, sits young Huey freeman, Revolutionary, under the comfort of the large tree sitting on a hill.

_What kind of safety net do "the very poor" have? Not much if you ask me, in FACT the government, conspire AGAINST the very poor. Take hurricane KATRINA for example. The reciprocity of this man is shameful. AND he wants to take away food stamps. I understand placing taking away the right to purchase whiskey and malt liquor with food stamps, but his is just ridiculous I bet Mitt Romney doesn't even KNOW that more WHITE people use food stamps than any other ethnicity...he should read a book.  
And on the OTHER hand, you have the Democrats, who have no POWER. There useless. And then you have MY PEOPLE who jut blatantly praise this man, just for being black. They don't see his views. They don't look into it. They don't even pick up a news paper, they just wander around wearing "Obama" shirts, and "Obama" buttons, because he looks like US. Because he's a democrat whose black. Nobody cares about anything else. And I bet half of them don't even vote. It's a shame that important historians worked that hard for a right to vote, and it's just WASTED...on dick riding niggas. _

"HEY HUEY!" Jazmine called cheery.

Startled by someones voice other than his own, he studied the girls disposition. She was panting, as if she ran all they up the hill in a hurry. She was resting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, smiling at him.

He simply rose his eyebrow and let his eyes wander back down into his newspaper before replying with a simple but cold "Hey." in reply.

_She's always breaking my train of thought._

"So, what are you doing?" She grinned, now taking a seat next to her best friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He snapped back, trying to focus on another politic articular.

Jazmine sighed. "Looks like you're boring yourself to death..."

Something different happend. Usually, Huey would just brush off an insult like that, but today, it just REALLY annoyed him. It annoyed him to the point were he sat up and slapped his newspaper to the side, and faced Jazmine with a glare.

"Well excuse me of being AWARE of my surroundings JAZMINE!"

She flinched back with the sound of his rough voice.

"The world around you isn't as CHEERFUL and GRACEFUL as you think. People are getting diseases and CAN'T even get treated for it because there too POOR. There are places with PRIVATE SEGREGATION. We are being DEPRIVED of a EDUCATION and you don't even notice! OUR ECONOMY is TERRIBLE. And our goverment is straight LYING to us! AND YOU'RE always walking around like "Everything all skippy" when it's NOT!"

The girl just blinked at his sudden outburst, clinching on to her doll she had brought up to the hill with her.

The boy just shook his head grumbling and starred forward.

Both of them sat in complete silence for momments.

"You know..." She finally spoke up. "...it's pretty cool..."

Huey grew confused. "What's pretty cool?"

"You." She turned to him.

_She thinks...I'm cool..._

He sat there with his eyebrow rose.

"How you're always, you know, into the newspaper...and things. It's cool. You know things about the news that most people don't Huey. Esspecially for our age. I think the news is boring because all it is is big words, and things that make you deprressed. But you see past all that stuff. You're...cool." Jazmine admitted fiddling with her doll Mrs. Wellington.

"...Uh, thank you...I'm sorry...for yelling at you."

Jazmine beamed up at him.

_Oh no..._

"But DO NOT- OOFFFF!"

"JAZMINE" The young revoulutionary struggled to get loose, being pinned on the ground by a bear hug from his best friend.

She giggled in reply "Apology ACCEPTED!" She let him go.

"You know, I'd wish you'd quit that." He shot her a glare, dusting the loose grass blades off his shirt.

Jazmine chuckled playfully. "You'd miss my hugs, if I never hugd you again! The world needs hugs Huey Freeman!"

_Maybe...but I'd kill anyone else if they were to hug me and were not related._

He just rolled his eyes and picked up his paper, returning to where he left off.

"Hey huey... "

"Yes?" He said lazily, eyes glued to the news.

"What's important to you..."

He took a moment to answer.

"I guess...the world around me...and my family...and friends." He painfully admitted the last part.

_When it comes down to it... Jazmine is my only friend...my best friend.  
_

Jazmine grinned, happy with his answer. "The things most important to me is Mommy, Daddy, My favorite T.V shows, Mrs. Wellington..."

_Typical naive, Jazmine_

"My friends...and you."

Huey sat up a little.

"...I thought I WAS Your friend."

Jazmine blushed a little embarrassed. "Yes, but...I like you more than most of my friends." she looked down timidly.

"Oh." Huey concluded, looking down at his paper. "Thank you..."

_She likes me more than most of her friends..._

"Hey huey?"

"Hmm?" He said lightly between his lips.

Jazmine shifted herself so she had her head propped on Hueys lap.

Starteled by the sudden contact, he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Could you read to me?"

"Read? Why? You say the news paper is boring and depressing..."

"Yeah, but...it's important to you. And YOU'RE important to me."

Huey adjusted the paper to cover the light blush that swept across his cheeks.

"You do a lot of things for me...I wanna start doing things for you."

"...Huh?" He lowered his newspaper to look at Jazmins face in his lap, and she was staring up at him.

"like the time you saved daddy, or tried to save him,...and the time you tried to stop 's child labor act, and the time you let me and daddy and mommy come in your house when the fried chicken flu broke out, and the time took us to the movies, and you played tea with me once...even though you hate playing tea...or the time-"

"I get it." Huey finally spoke up.

"But...why do you do those things, all I do is annoy you."

"...Because, Jazmine..." He shifted awkwardly with her head still placed in his lap. "...You're important to me, too..." He admitted.

Jazmine smiled,batting her eyes up at him.

He shoved the newspapers back in his face and cleared his throat.

"Iseral foreign Ministry calls more sanctions for Iran" Huey began to read.

About a good 30 minutes later, Jazmine was sleeply asking questions about Iran, and the people there.

"I never knew all that stuff..." She said fighting to keep her eyes open.

Huey took a while to answer. "That's why you should read."

"Huey..."

"Yes, Jazmine?"

"Can you read to me again tomorrow?"

Huey sighed. "Sure, Jazmine."

Jazmine yawned sheepishly, head still in the lap of her best friend.

"Huey."

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said shutting her eyes.

He just starred down at her in confusement.

_Love, as in a friend. As in, IN love, as in... WHO KNOWS. I guess sometimes, it's good to be ignorant._

"...I love you, too." He said in a whisper.

Suprisingly enough, this was a good day for the revoulutionary...he had a new reading budding, and he could do this all tomorrow, for a lovely change.

_I think tomorrow, I'll tell her about Mitt Romney, and voting._

* * *

WElll, TAA-DAAA!  
I'm done...I hope somebody liked this little drabble.  
It's not one of my bests, it's PRETTY airy, and it's not really funny at all.

Buut...ok. Ha. Sorry if I offended anyones views on politics but it's whatever, its just a story.  
BUT I ENCOURAGE YOU TO VOTE!


End file.
